


Шоколад

by dragons_and_ibuprofen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Ratings: PG
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_ibuprofen/pseuds/dragons_and_ibuprofen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда ребенка нужно баловать сладким</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шоколад

Кроган Крадъяк лениво повернул голову на звук открывающейся двери. Рановато было для постоянных посетителей его кафе. Обычно народ подтягивался только к вечеру, когда приходили танцовщицы азари.

В дверях стояла женщина. Человек. При полном вооружении и в броне. Крадъяк крякнул и развернулся к ней всем корпусом: ему нравились сознательные клиенты, которые не забывали захватить оружие при походе в его заведение. С такими было меньше проблем.

Женщина не спеша огляделась и затем направилась к барной стойке. Крадъяк чуть наклонил голову влево, чтобы внимательней рассмотреть посетительницу. Шерсть на ее голове была рыжего цвета и едва прикрывала уши. Глаза зеленые, широко расставленные. Лицом она была похожа на танцовщицу азари из клуба напротив. Ничего особенного.

— Шоколад есть?

Было отчего удивиться. К Крадъяку обычно заходили, чтобы напиться, посмотреть стриптиз и набить кому-нибудь морду. Кафе «Гордость Грора», расположенное в глубине темной аллеи, по которой шастали ворча, наркоманы-батарианцы и турианская гопота, не было похоже на кондитерскую лавку.

— Есть шоколадная крошка. Мы ее добавляем в коктейли, — проворчал он.

— Она съедобная? Срок годности еще не вышел? — Женщина уселась на стул.

— Никто не жаловался. — Крадъяку не нравилось, когда сомневались в качестве его продуктов. От грубостей его удерживал только ее дробовик.

— Мне для ребенка надо. Если продукт хороший, то я тебе еще сверху накину.

Крадъяку было глубоко похрен на ее ребенка. Но на счет денег он соображал четко. Шоколад относился к деликатесам и, если глупая баба заплатит дороже, чем на рынке, ему же будет лучше.

— Мы неделю назад получили его. Прямо с Земли, — сказал он зачем-то. — Сколько надо-то?

— Сколько есть?

Крадъяк смешался. Прожорливый же у этой бабы ребенок.

— Неначатый пакет около десяти килограмм. И еще в остатке килограмма три.

— Тащи.

По пути в подсобку Крадъяк размышлял о превратностях судьбы. На сраной Омеге чего только не увидишь. На прошлой неделе ему встретился философствующий ворча, сейчас вот заботливая мамаша.

Когда он принес пакеты, женщина внимательно рассмотрела содержимое, затем понюхала и попробовала. Шоколад ей понравился и она кивнула. Крадъяк назвал цену в три раза больше рыночной и ждал, что она возмутится.

Женщина тяжело вздохнула.

— Загибаешь. Ладно, по крайней мере, от этого блевать не тянет.

Она расплатилась и взяла мешки. Крадъяк не удержался.

— Сколько же твоему ребенку?

Женщина улыбнулась.

— Маленький еще, всего две недели.

Она ушла, а Крадъяк задумчиво почесал шею. Один раз в жизни он видел человеческого младенца на батарианском невольничьем рынке. Тот грыз мать за сиську и ничем не выдавал любви к чему-то вроде шоколада.

 

***

 

Грант проснулся и с удивлением уставился на укрывавшие его одеяла. Странно, он вроде от холода не страдал. И вообще, одеяло — это было что-то для слабаков.

Он встал, потянулся и направился к двери. Очень хотелось есть. Грант заметил, что его аппетит очень сильно возрос после посвящения и битвы с молотильщиком. Это был добрый знак: чем больше ешь — тем быстрее растешь.

Перед дверью стояли несколько больших бутылок лимонада и какие-то мешки. Грант замер и наклонил голову, рассматривая. Потом принюхался. Запах был приятный.

Он поднял тот мешок, что был поменьше, и из него выпала записка.

«Десерт. Надеюсь, что придется тебе по вкусу. Много не ешь, а то живот заболит».

Грант ухмыльнулся, зачерпнул из пакета пригоршню ароматных темных кусочков и кинул в рот.

Сладко, вкусно. Во рту тает.

Он забрал угощение и отнес все к кровати.

Все-таки ему повезло с боевым мастером.


End file.
